Waldkatzen (byGrinsekätzchen)
Die Waldkatzen (eng. Cats of the Forest) sind eine Gruppe von Katzen, die gemeinsam mit den Felsenkatzen, den Schneekatzen, den Feuerkatzen, den Sandkatzen und den Nebelkatzen in den Gebieten hinter dem Horizont lebt. Territorium Das Territorium der Waldkatzen besteht aus einem kleinen lichten Laubwald mit hohen Bäumen. Der Wald wird an vielen Stellenn von Lichtungen unterbrochen. Die Waldkatzen leben nicht gemeinsam wie beispielsweise die Felsenkatzen, sondern verstreut über den gesamten Wald, wo sie immernoch sehr nah aneinander leben. Die Nester der Waldkatzen liegen nicht am Boden sondern hoch oben zwischen den Ästen, wo außer den kleinen, wendigen Waldkatzen mit den langen Schwänzen und den kurzen, spitzen, feinfühligen Krallen und den Vögeln niemand hingelangt. Bräuche Hierarchie Die Waldkatzen haben eine bestimmte Rangordnung. Bei den Gruppen, die hinter dem Horizont leben gibt es andere Ränge als bei anderen Gemeinschaften. *Der Anführer '''oder die '''Anführerin '''führt alle Waldkatzen an und sein oder ihr Wort ist Gesetz. Außerdem ist es die Aufgabe des Anführers oder der Anführerin Jungen ihre Namen zu geben. Diese bestehen aus einem Wort, wie beispielsweise Zweig oder Wolke. *Der '''Seelenführer oder die Seelenführerin spricht über die Quellen der Weißheit zu seinen oder ihren Ahnen und übermittelt so den restlichen Mitgliedern der Gruppe Botschaften und Prophezeiungen. *Der Kratzer oder die Kratzerin ist der Heiler oder die Heilerin der Gruppe, aber hat gleichzeitig noch eine weitere Rolle. Bei den Gruppen, die hinter dem Horizont leben, ist es Brauch jeden Auszubildenden einer Prüfung zu unterziehen, nachdem der Auszubildende oder die Auszubildende seinen oder ihren vollen Namen erhalten hat. Der Kratzer oder die Kratzerin versieht die jeweilige Katze mit dem Zeichen, dass sie beim jeweiligen Rang erhält. Meistens ist das bloß ein Strich oder ein Bogen, es gibt aber auch komplexere Zeichen. *Der Zweite Anführer oder die Zweite Anführerin führt die Kämpfer der Gruppe an. Er oder sie hat volle Macht über die Kämpfer, muss aber die Befehle des Anführers oder der Anführerin befolgen. *Die Kämpfer sind ausgebildete Krieger, die von ihren Mentoren im Kämpfen unterrichtet wurden. Sie ziehen in Kämpfe mit den anderen Gruppen oder auch mit angreifenden Tiere. *Der Dritte Anführer oder die Dritte Anführerin führt die Wächter an. Er hat volle Macht über die Wächter, unterstehtb aber dem Anführer oder der Anführerin. *Die Wächter sind besonders kräftige und starke Katzen, die dazu ausgebildet wurden, die anderen Katzen der Gruppe zu bewachen. Auf jede Reise oder Patrouille muss mindestens ein Wächter mitgeschickt werden. **Die Grenzwächter bewachen die Grenzen zu den anderen Katzengruppen, aber auch die, die an kein anderes Territorium grenzen. **Die Patrouillenwächter haben die Aufgabe, Jagdpatrouillen zu begleiten und wenn nötig zu schützen. Jagen dürfen sie selbst nicht. *Der''' Unterste Anführer oder die Unterste Anführerin steht unter dem Ersten, dem Zweiten und dem Dritten Anführer, sowie unter dem Führer. Er oder sie hat die Aufgabe, die Patrouillen und Reisen einzuteilen und entscheidet, wer was zu tun hat. *Die '''Beutejäger sind wendige und flinke, aber auch kräftige Katzen, die die gesamte Nahrung für die Gruppe jagen. Die Patrouillen, die immer aus vier Beutejägern und einem Patrouillenwächter bestehen müssen, werden vom Untersten Anführer oder der Untersten Anführerin eingeteilt. *Die Boten überbringen Nachrichten zwischen den Gruppen oder unter einzelnen Gruppierungen in der Gruppe. Sie sind meistens noch sehr jung und müssen in erster Linie schnell und geschickt sein. Ein Bote darf von anderen Katzen nicht angegriffen werden. *Die Nestbauer sind dazu zuständig die Nester aller Waldkatzen, die hoch über dem Boden zwischen den Ästen der Bäume liegen, zu bauen. Nestbauer sind leicht, schmal gebaut und geschickt und können gut klettern. *Die Trächtigen, also die trächtigen Kätzinnen, dürfen ihr Leben lang nur mit einem einzigen Kater zusammen sein. Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, denn auf die Kater dürfen nur mit einer Kätzin zusammenkommen. Zwischen den verschiedenen Gruppen dürfen Partnerschaften entstehen, allerdings müssen sie sich dann entscheiden, in welcher Gruppe sie leben wollen. Wenn eine Kätzin einmal trächtig waren, dürfen sie nie wieder in ihre alte Rolle zurück kehren, sondern es ist ihre Aufgabe, ihrer Gruppe mit Jungen zu dienen. *Die Säugenden sind die Kätzinnen die Junge säugen. Sie müssen ihre Gruppe kurz vor der Geburt ihrer Jungen verlassen und in die Kinderstube an der Grenze aller sechs Territorien leben. Auch nachdem ihre Jungen nach 8 Monden in ihre Gruppe ziehen, müssen sie noch ein Jahr in der Kinderstube bleiben und sich um die restlichen Jungen aus den verschiedenen Gruppen kümmern. *Die Jungen bleiben bis zu ihrem achten Mond gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter und den anderen Säugenden und Jungen, unter anderem auch aus anderen Gruppen, in der Kinderstube. Dann ziehen sie in ihre Gruppe, wo ihnen von dem Anführer oder der Anführer ihr Name gegeben wird. Dieser besteht aus nur einem Wort, beispelsweise Wasser oder Mond. Dann werden sie von ihrem Anführer oder ihrer Anführerin zu Auszubildenden ernannt werden. Bei dieser Zeremonie werden sie von diesem oder dieser einem Rang zugewiesen, in dem sie unterrichtet werden und den sie später einnehmen werden. *Die Auszubildenden wurden bei ihrer Zeremonie einem Mentor in einem bestimmten Rang zugewiesen. Dies entscheidet der Anführer oder die Anführerin mithilfe des Führers oder der Führerin, die zuvor über die Quellen der Weißheit mit seinen oder ihren Ahnen gesprochen hat. Wann der oder die Auszubildende bereit ist zu dem jeweiligen Rang ernannt zu werden, entscheidet nur der Mentor. Kategorie:Gruppen Kategorie:By Disclosure